On ne naît pas tueur, on le devient
by Lollirocks
Summary: UA OOC slash HPDM, basé sur Battle Royale. Résumé complet dedans. Cette année, ce sont les classes de Draco et de Harry qui sont choisies! Sortiront ils vivants de cette tuerie? Venez lire please!
1. Présentations et arrivée sur l'île

**Titre:** Battle royale

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient, à part quelques personnages (et encore!)

**Rating**: K+

**Genre:** Action/Romance

**Résumé complet: **Nous sommes en Angleterre, à notre époque. Le pays part en dérive. Alors que le taux de chômage atteint 15 pourcents de la population, 800 000 000 élèves refusent d'aller en cours. Pour y remédier, le gouvernement instaure une loi sous forme de jeu, Battle Royale. Chaque année, 2 classes de troisième, tirées au sort, sont envoyées de force sur une île déserte, dans le but de s'entretuer. Les participants sont équipés d'un collier étanche, qu'ils ne pourront enlever, dans lequel une mini bombe est intégrée. Le jeu fonctionne par groupe de deux. Chaque binôme est constitué d'un membre de chaque classe. Les deux élèves devront s'entraider, malgré leurs différences, pour survivre. Cependant, à la fin du jeu, seulement un élève devra survivre. Si, d'ici trois jours, il reste plus d'un survivant, le règlement stipule que leurs colliers exploseront en même temps.

Cette année, ce sont des classe bien différentes qui ont été tirées au sort : celle de Harry Potter, élève dans un établissement de bas quartier, et celle de Draco Malfoy, étudiant dans un lycée privé réservé à l'élite anglaise. Ces deux garçons complètement opposés sont, bien malgré eux, faits partenaires. Sortiront-ils vivants de cette boucherie ?

* * *

Salut à tous! Bon voilà je suis une nouvelle auteuse sur Fanfiction. Voilà une histoire que j'ai écrite pour passer le temps, et qui est basée sur le film japonais de Battle Royale. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. 

Hum hum... Tout d'abord, jedemanderais au lecteurd'être extrèmement indulgent, car d'une, c'est ma first fic, et de deux, je n'ai que treize ans. Mais je me suis qand même appliquée, alors ça ne devrait pas être trop catastrophique (enfin j'espère! lol) Ensuite, je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes, le seul bêta que j'ai, c'est Word.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**« Allez, souris, Drake ! Souvenir ! 

Draco obéit docilement et sourit joyeusement, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et bien alignées ; son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini, et par la même occasion toutes les personnes du groupe qui l'entourait, en profitèrent pour l'aveugler de flashs, le photographiant de leurs appareils numériques.

-Magnifique ! s'exclama son meilleur ami, regardant le résultat. C'est pas juste ! Comment fais-tu pour être aussi photogénique ?

-Ouais Drake, comment tu fais ? renchérit Théodore, admiratif.

-Donne-nous ton secret, Dray ! s'excita Pansy, avide de connaître les secrets de beauté du bel apollon.

Alors qu'il allait répondre qu'il n'en avait pas, il fut coupé par une voix féminine claironnante.

-Tiens Draco ! C'est pour toi !

Victoria Mayfield, une amie d'enfance, lui tendit un sachet de petits macarons multicolores joliment enveloppé, souriant adorablement. Le blond l'accepta avec plaisir, la remerciant d'une bise sur la joue, se faisant huer par les membres très jalouses de son propre fan-club et siffler par ses amis. Rougissante, la jeune fille lui adressa un léger signe de la main, puis retourna ensuite bavarder avec son amie qui regardait la scène, surexcitée.

-Tu en veux ? proposa Draco à Blaise, lui tendant le sachet.

-Non merci, répondit celui-ci. De toutes manières, c'est toujours à toi que les filles offrent des trucs bien, se plaignit-il. Je vais finir par être jaloux !

-Mais mon coeur, tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi ! plaisanta le jeune homme blond, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pouffer son ami brun et toutes les personnes autour d'eux. Il ponctua sa phrase d'un mini clin d'œil tout mignon.

Tout le groupe se mit à pratiquement gagatiser sur lui, le chatouillant et ébouriffant ses cheveux jusque là parfaitement coiffés. Normalement, il aurait dû se mettre en colère, personne ne touchait les cheveux d'un garçon de son rang ; cependant, il se dit que là, dans cette classe, entouré de ses amis et de gens qu'il apréciait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux et insouciant. Il ne voulait surtout pas casser l'ambiance ; et puis de toutes façons, ses parents n'étaient pas là pour lui faire des remontrances… Alors il les laissa faire, riant à gorge déployée, se joignant à leur délire, leur rendant la pareille. Un morceau de leur classe se transforma alors en un énorme ring de chatouille interminable, ponctuée de crises et de larmes… de rire, bien sûr. Et personne ne vint leur reprocher quoi que ce soit ; ils étaient en pause, après tout !

A seize ans, Draco Malfoy faisait la fierté de sa famille, qui était pourtant très vieille, riche et prestigieuse. En plus de cela, il avait comme parents Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black, qui étaient tous deux réputés pour être très exigeants et perfectionnistes, ce qui ne lui donnait que plus de mérite. Et, comme le disais souvent son père lui-même, son sourire était contagieux. Quiconque se voyait adresser un de ses magnifiques sourires éclatant se retrouvait aussitôt à sourire béatement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Lorsqu'il avait sept ans, il était même arrivé à faire brièvement rire son parrain, le frigide professeur Snape, en lui sautant dans les bras et en lui lançant un « JOYEUX NOEL PARRAIN » qui avait résonné dans toute la résidence, lors du réveillon. Autant dire que ce moment avait été immortalisé aussitôt ! Ils avaient même une vidéo.

Il était aussi très bon élève et avait sauté deux classes déjà. Il était doté d'une ruse et d'une intelligence naturelles, qu'il avait déjà étant petit. Et surtout, il avait un charisme et une bonté inégalables, ce qui faisait qu'il avait peu, voire pas du tout d'ennemis, même dans le monde jaloux, hypocrite et sans pitié de la noblesse.

Sans oublier que la petite bouille d'ange innocent qu'il avait lorsqu'il était très jeune et qui en avait fait s'extasier plus d'un, avait été transformé par l'adolescence. Son visage s'était fait plus long, la rondeur de ses joues roses avait laissé place au à la finesse de ses pommettes d'une magnifique couleur porcelaine, ses cils s'étaient rallongés, ses sourcils avaient été minutieusement taillés, son nez s'était affiné, et sa bouche autrefois rouge carmin s'était colorée en rose pâle. Il fallait également prendre en compte que son corps s'était finement musclé, mais très légèrement, lui laissant un petit côté androgyne et fragile.

Il avait déjà nombre d'admiratrices, à sa grande exaspération. Il avait même un fan-club ! Et puis, il y avait Victoria, son amie d'enfance. Il n'était pas idiot, il se rendait bien compte que la jeune fille désirait plus que de l'amitié… Mais pour lui, elle était juste une amie, presque au même titre que Blaise. Il la considérait comme une grande sœur ; Victoria, c'était celle avec qui il avait joué dans les bacs à sable, celle avec qui il avait passé des heures à dessiner des maisons et des bonhommes, celle avec qui il avait joué au loup pendant toute son enfance, celle avec qui il passait toutes ces réceptions si ennuyeuses, celle que ses parents adoraient grâce à sa richesse, celle qui l'avait consolé lorsque son labrador était mort, celle à côté de qui il s'asseyait en cours lorsque Blaise n'était pas là, ou tout simplement lorsque l'envie lui prenait… Pour lui, Victoria, c'était juste ça, et plein de choses encore. Pourtant, elle était loin d'être laide… Elle était même très belle, avec sa longue chevelure d'encre, bouclée à l'anglaise, sa peau de porcelaine et ses yeux mordorés… Mais c'était comme ça. Les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutaient pas, comme on dit.

Mais, alors qu'il se faisait chatouiller sans pitié par Blaise et Pansy en même temps, il sentit soudain dans l'air une odeur de gaz… toxique. Les chatouilles cessèrent, et tout son corps s'engourdit… Il sentit ses paupières lourdes, tout à coup… Il avait vraiment envie de dormir, tiens… Il se tint à un bureau, chancelant et essayant de comprendre. La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce furent ses camarades, comme endormis par terre, avant que ses forces ne le lâchent et qu'il ne sombre.

♧ ★ ☆★ ☆ ♠

Harry bailla pour la énième fois. Il était en route pour son voyage de fin d'année, avec sa classe. Cela faisait un peu plus de cinq heures qu'il était affalé, seul sur la banquette arrière du car, s'ennuyant royalement. Les autres élèves étaient beaucoup trop bruyants pour qu'il puisse songer à dormir.

A dix-neuf ans, Harry Potter vivait avec son parrain, Sirius Black, qui l'avait adopté alors que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Il habitait dans un quartier désavantagé de Londres, où les prostituées et les voyous se plaisaient à traîner. Son établissement était l'un des pires du pays. C'était d'ailleurs celui qui comptait le plus de « rebelles », depuis quelques temps.

Il ne pu supporter plus longtemps le vacarme produit par ses camarades, qui lui donnait la migraine. Il se leva brusquement, puis hurla un « FERMEZ-LA ! » retentissant. Les élèves sursautèrent, stoppant leurs conversations, puis regagnèrent leurs places. Le car fut aussitôt plongé dans un silence religieux.

Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences… Harry était un très beau garçon, avec sa peau légèrement mate, ses yeux verts et sa chevelure de jais constamment en bataille, lui donnant un air sauvage. Il aurait eu l'air d'un ange, si une lueur sinistre n'habitait pas son regard, faisant pâlir quiconque croisait ces prunelles assombries. Dès qu'il s'énervait, une étrange aura meurtrière l'entourait, terrifiant les plus courageux. Ce qui arrivait assez souvent… Il se mettait en colère assez facilement, en fait. Quelqu'un qui le regardait de travers, un murmure dans son dos, une remarque sur sa coupe de cheveux, une tête qui ne lui revenait pas… Le moindre écart était sujet à son courroux. A peu près tout le lycée le craignait, c'était pour cela qu'Harry n'avait aucun ami. Bien sûr, au début, nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient tenté de sympathiser avec lui, mais tous l'avaient regretté. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Comme il habitait dans un quartier plutôt glauque et un tantinet dangereux, son parrain lui avait appris à se défendre le plus tôt possible. Il savait donc assez bien se battre à mains nues et manier une arme. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il n'osait jamais sortir sans Sirius, de peur de s'attirer des ennuis, mais à présent, plus personne n'osait se mettre en travers de sa route, lorsqu'il marchait. Les gens reculaient même, parfois, quand il avait l'air particulièrement contrarié.

Il soupira courtement puis sortit son ipod de dernière génération de sa veste d'uniforme. Ces trucs-là étaient bien au-dessus de ses moyens, bien sûr ; cependant, il aimait abuser de son charme pour obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait. C'était de cette façon qu'il avait « convaincu » une fille de lui offrir ce gadget. Il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom, à cette fille… Il ne l'avait plus revue depuis un bout de temps, déjà… Et à vrai dire, il se fichait pas mal d'elle.

Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine, mais leur attirance ne durait jamais très longtemps… Le temps d'un dialogue, en fait ; car il suffisait d'échanger quelques mots avec lui, pour savoir que ce n'était pas le genre de garçon que l'on voudrait comme petit ami. Il avait eu quelques liaisons, mais aucune n'avait été très sérieuse. En réalité, il considérait les filles un peu comme des objets… Des kleenex, précisément. Après les avoir brièvement utilisées, il les jetait sans le moindre remord.

En ce moment, il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec son parrain, qui faisait pourtant tout pour lui donner le meilleur. Il fallait dire qu'il était l'antithèse du garçon modèle.

Il avait un goût très prononcé pour les vêtements excessivement coûteux, malgré sa situation. Il trouvait toujours un petit travail à temps partiel pour se payer un jean ou une veste de luxe. Il changeait souvent d'emploi, mais ceux-ci n'avaient malheureusement jamais été vraiment honnêtes. Par exemple, en ce moment, il se plaisait à jouer les gigolos, le soir, dans les beaux quartiers. Son physique avantageux et son allure rebelle plaisaient beaucoup aux riches. Il sélectionnait soigneusement ses clients, ne voulant pas s'abaisser à vendre son corps au premier venu. Ce n'était pas un métier de rêve, mais cela lui convenait. De cette manière, il gagnait facilement et rapidement de l'argent.

Enfonçant un peu plus ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, il se cala confortablement contre le dossier de la banquette et se mit à somnoler.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une grande salle de classe, allongé par terre. Il n'était pas seul. Une quarantaine d'adolescents environ étaient dans la même situation. Ils se réveillaient petit à petit, aussi perplexe que lui. Ils se levèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux, ne comprenant pas.

Harry remarqua qu'une partie des personnes présentes portaient le même uniforme que lui. Il reconnut ses camarades presque aussitôt. Les autres semblaient venir d'une autre école. Il n'eut aucun mal à distinguer, épinglé sur leurs vestes, le blason d'Highleton, le célèbre lycée de l'élite britannique. Une moue pleine de mépris passa sur son visage. Il avait toujours détesté ces espèces d'aristocrates des temps modernes, qui se croyaient supérieurs aux autres grâce à leur statut social.

Un bruit vers le fond attira son attention, ainsi que celle des autres élèves. Se retournant, il vit deux personnes nonchalamment assises sur les tables, le visage à moitié caché par la pénombre, les regardant d'un œil dédaigneux. L'un était un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et à la peau très pâle qui les observait les sourcils froncés, accoté à la fenêtre. Il ne semblait appartenir à aucune des deux classes. De l'autre côté de la salle, à l'opposé, se trouvait l'autre personne. C'était une jeune fille asiatique aux longs cheveux d'ébène, portant un uniforme exclusivement japonais, au regard machiavélique et dangereux, qui s'appuyait contre le mur. Tous les deux n'avaient pas du tout l'air inquiets, comme s'ils savaient exactement pourquoi ils étaient là.

Harry ne pu empêcher une peur sournoise de s'emparer de lui ; où diable avait-il encore atterri ?

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chap! Bon n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos avis, bon ou mauvais! Sur l'expression, et tout et tout! Juste histoire de voir mon niveau par rapport à des vrai lecteurs, et pas par rapport au prof dans une rédac! Ok, là, vous ne pouvez vous baser que sur le résumé, mais bon..._

_Pour l'instant, il ne se passe pas grand chose, c'est juste une présentation des deux persos, pour qu'on voie à quel point ils sont différents. Comme vous le voyez, Draco est proche de la perfection, alors qu'Harry n'a presque que des tares! Lol. J'ai essayé de faire la partie de Draco dans une ambiance bonne enfant pour mieux plonger dans une atmosphère différente dans le POV d'Harry. Je crois que c'est raté >. ! _

_Bref, le deuxième chap est déjà prêt, il manque que quelques finitions. Si je vois que ça intéresse, je la posterais vite. Ok, en fait, si demain, en rentrant chez moi, je vois que j'ai plus de 3 reviews, je la poste demain! Lol... Bon c'est sûr que si j'ai 0 reviews en deux mois, je vais pas mettre la suite, tiens..._

_Alors à demain! (Du moins j'espère!)_


	2. Les règles du jeu

**Titre:** On ne naît pas tueur, on le devient

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient, à part quelques personnages (et encore!)

**Rating**: K+

**Genre:** Action/Romance

**Résumé complet: **Nous sommes en Angleterre, à notre époque. Le pays part en dérive. Alors que le taux de chômage atteint 15 pourcents de la population, 800 000 000 élèves refusent d'aller en cours. Pour y remédier, le gouvernement instaure une loi sous forme de jeu, Battle Royale. Chaque année, 2 classes de troisième, tirées au sort, sont envoyées de force sur une île déserte, dans le but de s'entretuer. Les participants sont équipés d'un collier étanche, qu'ils ne pourront enlever, dans lequel une mini bombe est intégrée. Le jeu fonctionne par groupe de deux. Chaque binôme est constitué d'un membre de chaque classe. Les deux élèves devront s'entraider, malgré leurs différences, pour survivre. Cependant, à la fin du jeu, seulement un élève devra survivre. Si, d'ici trois jours, il reste plus d'un survivant, le règlement stipule que leurs colliers exploseront en même temps.

Cette année, ce sont des classe bien différentes qui ont été tirées au sort : celle de Harry Potter, élève dans un établissement de bas quartier, et celle de Draco Malfoy, étudiant dans un lycée privé réservé à l'élite anglaise. Ces deux garçons complètement opposés sont, bien malgré eux, faits partenaires. Sortiront-ils vivants de cette boucherie ?

* * *

Coucou! Bon bah voilà, comme promis, le 2ème chap! Merci à ceux qui ont mis des reviews, j'étais trop contente! (7 reviews en en peu moins d'1 jour, c'est beaucoup? lol) Pour staphyla, comme je l'ai dit à Nemesis.drake, je sais pas trop encore comment ça va finir... En tous cas, y'a pas 36 fin possibles... Soit ils arrivent à s'enfuir d'une façon quelconque (je vais pas me risquer à faire la même fin que le 1er film), soit y'en a un qui meurt tué par l'autre... Ou alors, ils peuvent aussi se faire tuer tous les deux. Voilà... haha, c'est joyeux, non - -"?

Bon je vais arrêter de blablater et je vais vous laisser lire, en espérent que ce chap ne vous décevra pas!

* * *

Draco était vraiment, mais alors vraiment inquiet. Après tout, sa situation n'avait rien de rassurant… Alors qu'il était dans sa classe, pendant la pause, il s'était endormi, comme ça, sans véritable raison, et il se réveillait dans une salle de classe désaffectée avec tous ses camarades et des autres adolescents qui ressemblaient à des délinquants. Et maintenant, il y avait cette fille au regard mauvais et ce garçon qui les regardait comme s'ils étaient des vers de terre… Il y avait largement de quoi s'inquiéter. En regardant par la fenêtre, il vit qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il s'était endormi ? 

Soudain, il y eut le bruit sourd d'un moteur, semblable à celui d'un hélicoptère, ce qui fit se diriger tout le monde vers les fenêtres pour regarder. Draco suivit le mouvement et s'entassa avec les autres, se faisant au passage violemment bousculer par un garçon brun au regard sinistre. Les rideaux furent grands ouverts, et il fut aussitôt aveuglé par une lumière blanche éblouissante. Il s'agissait en effet d'un hélicoptère qui se posait sur la pelouse, une dizaine de soldats sortis de nulle part allant l'accueillir. De là où il était, Draco ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais il crut apercevoir une silhouette floue sortir de l'engin et se diriger vers le bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait.

Tout le monde était perplexe et s'échangeait leurs hypothèses quand à la raison de leur présence ici. Il chercha Blaise et Victoria et les repéra rapidement ; il alla de ce pas les rejoindre.

« Putain Drake ! s'exclama son meilleur ami lorsqu'il le vit. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là !

-Ne me demande pas à moi ! s'écria presque le blond, les nerfs à vif. Comme si je le savais !

-C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver ! Et toi Victoria ? demanda-t-il ensuite, se tournant vers celle-ci. Tu sais quelque chose ?

Draco se rendit compte que son amie était bien plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle tremblaient littéralement, les yeux hagards.

-Victoria ? appela le jeune Malfoy, la secouant par les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu as !

Les lèvres tremblantes, la jeune fille se mit à murmurer une phrase en boucle, telle une litanie.

Il dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre correctement, tellement le brouhaha s'était intensifié. Lorsqu'il eût saisi ses termes, son sang ne fit qu'un tour : « C'est pas possible… On va tous mourir…»

-De quoi tu parles Victoria ! hurla presque Blaise, au bord de l'apoplexie.

Draco, lui, savait de quoi elle parlait. Le père de Victoria travaillait au gouvernement, et elle lui avait parlé d'une nouvelle loi bien cruelle. Mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Sa classe ne pouvait pas avoir été choisie, elle était bien trop haut placée… Son établissement était un cas à part, en Angleterre, c'était le seul à avoir poursuivi ses cours normalement, sans qu'aucun élève ne s'absente par rébellion… C'était tout simplement improbable.

-Répond, Victoria ! cria Blaise, ne sachant toujours pas de quoi elle parlait.

Elle ne répondit pas, s'écroulant sur le sol, son corps secoué de sanglots. Les deux garçons s'assirent alors à sa hauteur, l'étreignant dans une étreinte réconfortante. Autour d'eux, les autres avaient eux aussi perdu patiente, certains avaient essayé de sortir de la classe, mais toutes les issues étaient bloquées.

De son côté, Harry s'acharnait depuis un vingt minutes à vouloir briser la vitre d'une fenêtre à l'aide d'une chaise, mais le verre ne se fissurait même pas. Les élèves le regardaient faire, priant pour qu'il réussisse, alors que lui suait à grosses gouttes. Il commençait à sérieusement s'épuiser, et la chaise en bois commençait à se faire lourde.

-Mais venez m'aider au lieu de ne rien faire, bande de crétins ! S'époumona-t-il, la mâchoire crispée, à bout de force.

Avant même que quelqu'un n'aie pu esquisser un geste, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, claquant contre le mur. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années entra, la tête haute, suivit de plusieurs militaires.

-A ta place, je poserais cette chaise, lança-t-il à Harry, nonchalant.

-Dans tes rêves, connard ! lui cracha Harry, indigné par le fait que l'on puisse songer à lui donner des ordres. Il lui balança ensuite la chaise à la figure, chose que le jeune homme esquiva sans grande difficulté…

-Je vois que cette classe a grand besoin de correction, remarqua-t-il, alors que le meuble allait se fracasser contre le tableau. C'est une chance de vous avoir tiré au sort.

-Tirés au sort pour quoi ! s'exclama une fille de l'autre classe.

-Où sommes-nous ! demanda ensuite un garçon de sa classe.

-Pourquoi y a-t-il tous ces soldats ! interrogea une autre fille de Highleton.

-Asseyez-vous, ordonna le jeune homme, ignorant leurs questions.

L'autre classe obéit docilement, préférant, exceptionnellement, le sol aux chaises. Par contre, la sienne était quelque peu réticente.

-J'AI DIT : ASSSI ! hurla-t-il.

Cela eut l'effet estompé : toute la salle sursauta, et tous s'assirent.

-Voilà qui est mieux, se calma-t-il. Je me présente, je suis William Stanford. Le gouvernement m'a chargé de m'occuper de votre… cas. Veuillez me considérer comme un… hum… professeur.

Alors qu'un silence s'installait dans la salle, Harry éclata de rire soudainement.

-Ca te fait rire ? demanda Stanford, haussant un sourcil.

-Arrête de planer, répondit effrontément Harry. Tu dois être à peine plus âgé que moi. Et puis, perso, je trouve que tu fais pas du tout prof.

C'était vrai. Il avait bien plus l'allure d'une fashion victime que celle d'un professeur. Ses cheveux noirs étaient teints en blond platine vers la pointe et étaient coiffés avec art. Il était vêtu d'un jean baggy, de tennis converses, et d'un tee-shirt blanc sous un survêtement gris à capuche, lui-même recouvert d'une veste cintrée noire. Les traits de son visage étaient parfaitement lisses, témoignant de son jeune âge.

-C'est vrai, admit-il. J'ai vingt-et-un an et je déteste m'habiller en costard. Et alors ? Cela te poserait-il un problème ?

Harry ne dit rien, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

-Bien. Je sais que parmi vous, quelques uns ont des parents travaillant au gouvernement, déclara Stanford. Qui ? Levez-vous !

Seulement deux personnes se levèrent ; elles étaient toutes les deux dans la classe de l'élite, bien entendu. L'une était jolie fille aux cheveux noirs très bouclés et aux yeux verts pailletés ; l'autre était un garçon très grand et mince, portant de grosses lunettes de vue et un appareil dentaire.

-Quel est ton nom ? demanda le jeune professeur au garçon.

-Maximilien Riffel, répondit celui-ci, poustillonant quelque peu.

-Hum… oui, il me semble avoir entendu parler de ta mère, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée personnellement. Et toi ? dit-il, s'adressant à la demoiselle.

-Victoria Mayfield, répondit-elle d'une voix cassée, sur le point de fondre en larmes.

_Pathétique,_ pensa Harry.

-Ah, je connais ton père, fit-il. C'est lui qui a été chargé du tirage au sort. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a commencé à trembler, lorsqu'il a vu quelle classe il avait tirée, maintenant. C'est tout de même dommage, tu as l'air d'être une fille très bien. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi vous êtes là ? l'interrogea-t-il encore.

-Heu… oui, avoua-t-elle timidement. C'est pour participer à un programme, une sorte de jeu…

-Sais-tu quel est son nom ?

-Battle Royale, souffla la dénommée Victoria, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues roses.

Un brouhaha se fit dans la salle, les adolescents s'échangeant leur anxiété face au nom du programme. Harry frémit… Il espéra de tout son cœur qu'un tel nom n'était fait que pour effrayer les participants… car sinon…

_Impossible_, se dit-il. _On ne peut pas participer à une « bataille royale », au sens propre du terme !_

-Exactement, affirma Sanford, satisfait. C'est bien. Vous pouvez vous rassoire, tous les deux.

-Les deux élèves ne se firent pas prier. Victoria tomba presque dans les bras d'un jeune garçon blond, pleurant abondamment.

-A partir de maintenant, reprit le professeur, vous aller tous vous entretuer joyeusement. Sans exception. Aucun abandon n'est possible.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid dans la salle. Tout le monde se regarda, croyant à une mauvaise plaisanterie. Un regard vers Stanford et la dizaine de soldats présents les détrompa lourdement.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il avait envie de se lever de foutre sons poing dans la gueule de ce prétentieux qui se prenait pour un professeur et qui l'envoyait au massacre. Il se leva brusquement et empoigna le brun à moitié blond par le col, sous les regards abasourdis des autres. Les militaires pointèrent aussitôt leurs mitraillettes sur lui, prêts à tirer.

-Espèce de connard ! s'exclama Harry, à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune professeur.

-Je ne fais que mon travail, rétorqua Stanford, pas impressionné pour un sou. Maintenant, arrête de jouer le rebelle et lâche-moi, à moins que tu ne veuilles mourir avant même le début du jeu.

Harry, ne tenant pas à se prendre une volée de balles de mitraillette, jeta pratiquement le professeur par terre, alors que les soldats reprenaient leurs positions. Harry se rassit, lançant un « Vous voulez ma photo, peut-être ? » à tous ceux qui le regardaient. Stanford se releva dignement, le col de son tee-shirt un peu élargi, puis, montrant le fond de la salle, il déclara :

« Voici deux autres participants : à droite, près de la fenêtre, c'est Tom Jedusor. Et à gauche, il s'agit de Mitsuko Kazuo. Un conseil, si vous vous trouvez sur leur chemin, fuyez vite.

Les élèves se retournèrent brièvement vers eux, n'osant les dévisager trop longtemps.

-A présent, il est temps de vous expliquer les règles. Pendant exactement trois jours, vous allez vous battre entre vous, de tout votre cœur. A la fin, il ne doit en rester qu'un seul ! Et si, après trois jours, vous êtes plusieurs à être encore en vie, vous mourrez tous ! Alors battez vous et faites de votre mieux ! Seul celui qui aura survécu aura mérité de vivre, vous m'entendez !

Le ton employé était sec et exigent, contrastant complètement avec son allure décontractée. Quelques élèves acquiescèrent brièvement à ses paroles, impressionnés par tant d'autorité.

-Comme vous l'avez remarqué, vous venez tous de deux écoles différentes, reprit-il. Il se trouve qu'à Battle Royale, on joue par deux. C'est pour cela que vous allez être faits coéquipiers par tirage au sort ! En tous cas, chaque binôme sera constitué d'un membre de chaque classe ! Vous allez être équipés d'un collier GPS… Il nous informera de votre position et des battements de votre cœur à chaque instant ! A noter qu'il nous suffit de presser UN SEUL bouton à partir de notre base centrale, pour que ce collier EXPLOSE !

Toute le monde sursauta, plus que choqué et excessivement effrayé.

-Je vous conseille de ne pas rester éloigné de votre partenaire trop longtemps… Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver ! Car dans ce jeu, si l'un meurt… L'autre AUSSI ! Et ce, AUTOMATIQUEMENT !

Harry ne pu retenir un cri d'indignation. Il trouvait ce principe bien trop injuste. Il ne pourrait pas gagner, s'il avait un incapable complètement inutile sur les bras ! Il écarquilla les yeux démesurément. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'en résonnant de la sorte, il venait d'accepter l'éventualité de jouer sa vie dans ce truc débile.

-Voilà, j'ai à peu près tout résumé. Avant de commencer, est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

Harry vit un garçon de Highleton lever la main. Il semblait un peu moins âgé que les autres. Il avait des cheveux blonds platine, une peau tellement claire qu'elle semblait lumineuse et des yeux bleus gris chaleureux, en dépit de leur couleur froide.

-Oui ? Quel est ton nom ? demanda Stanford.

-Draco Malfoy, répondit le blond.

-Quelle est ta question, Draco ?

-Pourquoi avoir inventé ce jeu ? interrogea-t-il, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

William Stanford sourit sarcastiquement, puis se tourna nonchalamment dos aux élèves, ne disant mot. Finalement, il prit une craie blanche, puis commença à écrire frénétiquement sur le tableau noir, lisant au fur et à mesure ce qu'il marquait.

Angleterre… cita-t-il. France… Espagne… Allemagne… Italie… Algérie… Maroc… Etats-Unis… Brésil… Australie… Japon… Chine… Thaïlande… Inde… Et enfin, Russie.

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa liste, il reposa sa craie et se retourna vers les lycéens.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que tous ces pays ont en commun ?

Apparemment, personne ne savait.

-Et bien, vous me décevez, fit-il. Moi qui croyais que les élèves de Highleton étaient cultivés, je tombe de haut. Figurez-vous que tous ces pays n'ont presque plus d'avenir, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ont engendré une horde entière d'adolescents complètement barjes, qui défient les adultes et qui refusent de s'instruire ! Alors, pour y remédier, le gouvernement britannique a décidé de faire passer cette loi : Battle Royale ! B.R., comme on l'appelle, est un décret qui vient d'Asie, du Japon, plus exactement. En voyant que la rébellion générale a été quelque peu calmée là-bas, les hautes autorités se sont empressées d'adopter cette loi ! Voilà pourquoi ce jeu a été inventé !

_Alors c'est pour ça !_ se dit Harry. Depuis que Stanford leur avait annoncé le principe du jeu, il se demandait qui avait été assez cinglé pour inventer ce truc. Maintenant, il avait sa réponse.

-Bien, puisque c'est réglé, nous allons commencer, déclara le jeune professeur.

Un soldat vint lui apporter deux urnes. A l'intérieur, il devait sûrement y avoir des papiers sur lesquels les noms des élèves devaient être inscrits.

-Dès que je vous appellerais, vous viendrez. On vous mettra vos colliers GPS, et vous récupèrerez un sac dans lequel une carte, une boussole, des provisions et une armes se trouvent. Ensuite, vous sortirez et vous commencerez à jouer. Chaque arme est différente, soyez-en avertis.

Il piocha un papier dans chaque urne, puis déclara :

-Le premier binôme sera constitué de Ronald Weasley et de Maryweather Ricci.

Les deux concernés se levèrent, puis se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

-Est-ce que vous participez, tous les deux ? leur demanda Stanford.

-On a le choix, peut-être ? fit sarcastiquement Weasley, un gars de la classe de Harry.

-Mais bien sûr que vous avez le choix, les enfants ! Soit vous êtes un gagnant et vous participez, soit vous êtes un perdant et vous ne participez pas. Cependant, ici, on ne veut pas de loosers, on les met à mort.

Cette déclaration refroidit instantanément les ardeurs rebelles du garçon roux. Rageusement, il s'empara du sac qu'un des militaires lui tendait. On lui força ensuite à baisser la tête, de façon à lui mettre plus facilement le collier.

Harry trouvait d'ailleurs que ce collier ressemblait un peu à ceux que les chiens avaient. Il était en métal et se portait ras le cou. Un petit écran monochrome rouge le décorait, comme une sorte de pendentif.

Weasley sortit ensuite précipitamment de la classe, suivit par sa coéquipière.

-Le deuxième binôme sera composé de Hermione Granger et de Pansy Parkinson, annonça ensuite Stanford.

Le même manège se répéta plusieurs fois. La classe se vidait peu à peu et, quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur déclara :

-Le binôme numéro treize aura pour membre Tom Jedusor et Mitsuko Kazuo. Ouh, pas de chance, les autres, lança-t-il, s'adressant aux autres élèves restants.

Les deux coéquipiers s'avancèrent du fond de la classe. Contrairement aux autres qui se pressaient de partir, ils prenaient tout leur temps. Tom Jedusor marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches et mâchant un chewing-gum, regardant les personnes restantes avec l'air de dire : « N'osez même pas poser vos yeux sur moi, je vais tous vous tuer ». Mitsuko Kazuo marchait elle aussi très lentement, la tête légèrement baissée, mais regardant chaque personne dans les yeux. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver très belle, mais il avait l'impression que ce genre de beauté n'était que très superficielle. Son impression se confirma lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Il y vit de l'effronterie, du défi, du sadisme, de la folie meurtrière, et plein de choses plus négatives les unes que les autres encore… Il frissonna. C'était le genre de fille qu'il aurait adoré rencontré dans d'autres circonstances.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils étaient toujours en train de traverser la salle, Stanford n'en pu plus.

-Magnez-vous ! J'ai pas que ça à faire, moi !

Immédiatement, il pâlit malgré lui sous les regards meurtriers qu'il reçut. Apparemment, il ne valait mieux pas les énerver, ces deux-là. Il attendit donc patiemment que les deux adolescents arrivent, puis leur tendit lui-même deux sacs. Les deux partenaires les lui arrachèrent des mains, puis inclinèrent docilement leur tête, dévoilant leur nuque. Une fois correctement équipés, ils sortirent l'un après l'autre de la classe, toujours aussi calmement, sans rien dire.

-Ensuite, poursuivit le jeune prof. Binôme numéro quatorze. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

Harry se leva lentement, attendant de voir son partenaire se lever lui aussi. Cependant, personne ne se leva.

-DRACO MALFOY ! appela Stanford.

Je ne participe pas. »

Toute la salle se tourna vers celui qui venait de signer son arrêt de mort, ainsi que celui de son coéquipier par la même occasion.

_Merde_, se dit Harry.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Alors?Ca vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, en tous cas!

Ici, l'histoire commence peu à peu, les binômes se forment, les règles sont expliquées, ect... Je crains que le chap suivant mette un peu plus longtemps à venir, je ne l'ai même pas encore commencé. Mais quelques reviews de plus ne seraient pas de refus, au contraire... Ca pourrait même m'aider (si si, je vous assure!) Si vous avez des suggestions sur le déroulement et la fin, je les prendrais avec plaisir, à condition qu'elles me plaisent et qu'elles sont plausibles (bah oui... lol) Parce que pour l'instant, je n'ai qu'une quelques vagues idées...

Celles qui ont vu les films se rendront compte que j'ai repris quelques trucs, j'espère que ça ne sent pas trop le remake >. ! Je posterais le 3e chap dès qu'il est prêt, promis!

A bientôt!


	3. Début du jeu: 01:13

_**Titre:** On ne naît pas tueur, on le devient_

_**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient, à part quelques personnages (et __encore_

_**Rating**: K+_

_**Genre:** Action/Romance_

* * *

Comme vous l'attendiez voici le chap 3! J'espère ne vous avoir pas trop fait attendre... En fait, je voulais la mettre plus tôt, mais j'ai eu un problème avec Fanfiction... Sinon ça va, j'ai eu une illumination surle manière dont ça va finir lol...

Bon je vais apporter quelques précisions sur l'histoire et répondre à des questions qu'on m'a posé plusieurs fois. Tout d'abord, non, ça ne va pas finir en tout-le-monde-meurt; ensuite, pour les trucs des binômes et du seul survivant, je me rend compte que je n'ai pas été très claire lol! Donc voilà comment, en règles, devrait se passer la fin: les deux derniers binômes restants s'entretuent; une fois qu'il ne reste qu'un seul binôme, les colliers des deux partenaires se mettent à sonner, signe qu'il va exploser; l'un des deux doit donc tuer l'autre; quand c'est fait, le collier de celui qui reste s'arrête de sonner, et il a gagné. Voilà.

Je rappelle aussi que les persos sont OOC... Vous vous en êtes rendus compte pour Harry et Draco, mais c'est aussi valable pour les autres, et en particulier pourMitsuko Kazuo etTom Jedusor. En fait, surtout pour Mitsuko. J'ai vu que celles qui ont vu le film l'avaient identifié à Mitsuko Soma, la psycopathe du film, mais en fait, elle n'a presque rien à voir avec elle. DONC, ce n'est pas une pute, elle n'a pas eu d'histoire tragique, sa mère ne l'a pas forcé à se protistuer, etc. Mais, je n'ai pas non plus dit que c'était un ange lol. En fait, même en apparence, je la vois plutôt dans le modèle de Gogo Yubari de Kill Bill. Je sais même pas pourquoi je l 'ai apelée Mitsuko lol... Je crois que ça me faisait bien marrer de faire un mélange des deux grands psycopathes du 1er film...

Bon je vais pas vous soûler plus longtemps hein! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_-DRACO MALFOY ! appela Stanford._

_-Je ne participe pas. »_

_Toute la salle se tourna vers celui qui venait de signer son arrêt de mort, ainsi que celui de son coéquipier par la même occasion. _

_Merde, se dit Harry._

« Hein ! Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas très bien compris, fit le professeur.

-Je ne participe pas, répéta le jeune Malfoy.

- QUOI !

Ce fut le cri de son partenaire qui le regardait, abasourdi.

-J'ai dit : Je ne participe pas, déclara encore une fois patiemment le jeune homme blond, défiant son pseudo coéquipier du regard.

Blaise, qui n'était pas encore parti, le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Il le prit par les épaules et se mit à le secouer violemment.

-Mais t'es complètement fêlé ma parole ! lui cria-t-il, continuant de le secouer tel un poirier. Il te manque une case ou quoi ! T'as entendu ce que le prof a dit ! Soit tu joues, soit tu meurs !

-J'ai parfaitement compris ce que Monsieur Stanford a dit, Blaise, répondit froidement l'héritier Malfoy, repoussant son ami. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend à tous, de partir vous entretuer comme s'il s'agissait d'une partie de cache-cache ! Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que JAMAIS, je ne m'abaisserais à jouer à ce jeu débile !

Il se leva et toisa hautainement Stanford.

-Tuez-moi si ça vous chante, je m'en fiche, déclara-t-il.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Tu sais, si tu meurs, ton partenaire mourra aussi…

-Heu…

Draco avait complètement oublié ce détail. Il jeta un regard vers le garçon qui était sensé être son coéquipier. Il avait des cheveux noirs très foncés et une peau légèrement mate. A ce moment-là, ses yeux verts lui lançaient éclairs, brillants de méchanceté. Il en eut presque peur…

-T'AS INTERET A PARTICIPER, SALE BOURGE ! s'écria soudainement son partenaire, le dénommé Harry Potter.

Draco n'avait jamais apprécié que l'on lui hurle dessus pour quelque chose d'anodin… Il avait toujours détesté que l'on lui dise quoi que ce soit sur son statut social… Mais par dessus tout, il avait horreur qu'un inconnu lui donne des ordres… Et à présent, alors que ces trois cas étaient réunis, il ne pu retenir une réplique acerbe :

-Je préfère être un petit bourgeois qu'une espèce de pouilleux délinquant ! Moi au moins, je peux m'offrir ce que je veux sans jouer la pute !

Aussitôt la remarque dite, il la regretta bien vite. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ! Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais critiquer quelqu'un sans le connaître… Il se l'était promis… « _Moi au moins, je peux m'offrir ce que je veux sans jouer la pute ! »_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette phrase ! Il ne savait rien de la vie de ce Harry ! De quel droit lui avait-il dit cela ? Devenait-il comme ses parents ?

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de méditer davantage là-dessus. Une aura presque maléfique entourait maintenant son partenaire. Elle ne se voyait pas, non, elle se _sentait_. Draco recula malgré lui. Ce type lui faisait vraiment peur, tout à coup.

-VOUS LES RICHES, VOUS ETES TOUS LES MEMES ! se mit à hurler Harry, le visage crispé. TELLEMENT EGOISTES QUE VOUS VOUS FICHEZ COMPLETEMENT DE CEUX QUI VOUS ENTOURENT! TOUS PLUS LACHES LES UNS QUE LES AUTRES ! VOUS ME DEGOUTEZ !

Ces paroles firent réfléchir le garçon blond. Alors lui aussi, croyait que tous les riches étaient comme ça ? Il en avait vraiment marre de ces clichés. Certes, il ne pouvait pas nier que les adultes se seraient reconnus dans ces mots, mais les adolescents, eux, sauf exception, n'étaient pas comme ça. Il se souvint de sa, désormais, ancienne classe. Ses camarades avaient toujours été très ouverts d'esprits et très solidaires… Ils n'avaient jamais été ni égoïstes, ni lâches. A présent, tout le monde avait été obligé de participer à un programme, où ils étaient contraints de jouer leurs vies… Il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi, sans rien faire. Ca serait une insulte à tous ceux qui allaient y laisser leur peau. Il voulait prouver à ce _Harry _qu'il se trompait sur eux, et sur lui. Alors, il prit une décision.

-Très bien, c'est d'accord, annonça-t-il soudainement, alors que les militaires retenaient le garçon brun qui essayait de se jeter sur lui. Je vais y participer.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, se calmant et repoussant les soldats. Il avait presque douté de son pouvoir de persuasion, à un moment donné. Il vit le blondinet s'emparer d'un sac, puis se laisser mettre son collier GPS. Il fit de même, pendant que son partenaire allait dire au revoir à ses camarades. Une fois fait, ils sortirent ensemble de la classe. Ils traversèrent les couloirs et descendirent les escaliers en silence, aucun n'osant regarder l'autre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors, il faisait nuit noire. En regardant sa montre, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était déjà un peu plus d'une heure du matin.

-Regarde dans ton sac, lança-t-il à son coéquipier. Tu as quoi comme arme ?

-Il regarda dans le sien et tomba sur un pistolet et des recharges. _C'est au moins ça, _se dit-il, rassuré.

-Heu… commença le blondinet, incertain. Je crois qu'ils se sont trompés… C'est normal que j'ai un rouleau de papier toilette, mais pas d'arme ?

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES !

Complètement paniqué, il s'empara du sac de l'autre garçon, puis renversa tout le contenu par terre. Il y avait une carte, une boussole, quelques sandwichs, deux bouteilles d'eau, mais pas d'arme ! PAS D'ARME ! Pas même la trace de la moindre petite fiole de poison ! Rien !

Sans plus attendre, il remit tout dans le sac, puis retourna dans la classe en courant.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, attend-moi ! lui criait son partenaire derrière lui, le suivant.

Il choisit de l'ignorer. Une fois arrivé, il entra en furie dans la salle, sans prendre la peine de frapper.

-Bah ? T'es encore là, toi ? s'étonna Stanford, lorsqu'il le vit.

-Et oui, je suis encore là, MOI ! s'exclama Harry, hargneux.

Au même moment, Draco débarqua en trombe, décoiffé et haletant de son dernier sprint. Le brun ne s'en soucia point, puis cracha au professeur, le tutoyant :

-T'es trop nul ! Tu t'es planté dans la composition des sacs ! Mon coéquipier a eu du PQ à la place d'une arme ! (PQappellation familière de papier toilette, au cas où quelqu'un ne saurait pas)

Trois des six élèves restants furent choqué d'une telle familiarité (les autres étant habitués), alors que les militaires, toujours présents, éclatèrent de rire, suivis par Stanford. Celui-ci lui répondit finalement :

-As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit, avant de commencer à former les binômes ? J'ai précisé que toutes les armes étaient _différentes _! Par conséquent, il semblerait que Monsieur Malfoy soit tombé sur le mauvais paquetage…

-Le mauvais paquetage, hein ? Tu veux dire que son arme, c'est un rouleau de PQ ! s'indigna Harry, furibond. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on foute avec ça ! J'exige un échange !

-Si tu veux vraiment changer d'arme, je peux te proposer un éventail en papier, répliqua très sérieusement le jeune professeur, souriant pourtant sournoisement.

-Tu te fous de moi !

-Non.

-Harry, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave, intervint doucement Draco.

-TA GUEULE !

Le blond sursauta. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui hurlait tout le temps dessus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait !

-J'en ai marre, ça sert à rien de te parler, déclara son partenaire à Stanford. Je me casse ! Et toi, rapplique ! ordonna-t-il ensuite sèchement, se tournant vers lui.

A contrecoeur, il le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dehors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda avec hésitation Draco, de peur de se faire encore crier dessus.

- Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit calmement le brun, à son soulagement.

Soudain, des balles de pistolet les manquèrent de peu, les prenant par surprise.

En levant la tête vers la provenance des balles, Harry vit un garçon brun et pâle sourire sadiquement, les regardant d'une colline un peu surélevée, tenant une mitraillette à bout de bras.

-Merde ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est Jedusor !

Celui-ci recommença à tirer, faisant presque exprès de les rater, histoire de leur faire peur. Harry n'en attendit pas plus et s'empara le rouleau de papier toilette de son coéquipier ; il lança ensuite l'objet de toutes ses forces vers celui qui les attaquait, qui le reçut en plein dans le visage.

Il en profita pour fuir, traînant son partenaire blond avec lui.

-Où va-t-on ? lui demanda Draco.

-Arrête de poser des questions qui servent à rien, et cours ! répliqua-t-il, plus qu'agacé.

Il entendit derrière lui Jedusor qui les poursuivait, continuant de tirer à la volée. Il accéléra encore le rythme, pressant son partenaire d'en faire de même. Heureusement que celui qui leur courait après était bien trop loin d'eux pour que ses balles les atteignent. Il remarqua sur le côté une maisonnette abandonnée. Entraînant son coéquipier avec lui, il défonça la porte et se cacha à l'intérieur.

-Tu crois qu'il va nous trouver ? chuchota le garçon blond, assis à côté de lui, se plaquant un peu plus contre le mur.

-Chut ! Tais-toi ! souffla-t-il en réponse.

Les pas de Jedusor se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent peu à peu, juste à côté de la maisonnette.

-Putain de merde ! l'entendirent-il jurer. Ils m'ont semé, ces cons !

Soudain, une sonnerie de portable retentit. Les deux coéquipiers se regardèrent, avant de comprendre que c'était le téléphone de l'autre garçon à la mitraillette qui sonnait. Alors qu'ils se recroquevillaient encore plus contre le mur, Jedusor s'accouda à la fenêtre de la maison, décrochant. Les deux écoliers entendirent toute la conversation.

« Allô ?

_-Tom ? C'est moi, Mitsuko. Où est-tu ?_

-J'sais pas.

-… _Ok. Est-ce que tu as tué quelqu'un ?_

-Bah, j'ai repéré un binôme, mais ils m'ont semé…

_-Haha… Non mais tu plaisantes ?_

-Heu… Bah, Non. Mais tu sais, c'est difficile de courir avec un gros sac bien encombrant et une mitraillette super lourde.

_-Mon frère le faisait bien, lui._

-Ouais, mais ton frère, c'était ton frère. En plus, je saigne du nez. Y'a un des deux cons qui m'a balancé un gros rouleau de PQ dans la gueule.

_-Mouahaha, n'importe quoi !_

-Pff y'a des gens, j'te jure. Et toi, t'as réussi à en tuer ?

_-Ouais, quatre._

-Quatre… quatre personnes ?

_-Mais non, abruti ! Quatre binômes ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis pas comme toi, moi… _

-C'est pas vrai… déjà ? Mais t'as eu quoi, comme arme ?

_-Un faucille, mais j'ai tué un soldat qui passait, et je lui ai pris son kalachnikov. _

-Ah. 'fallait y penser, quand même… Et t'as récupéré quoi d'autre ?

_-Sur mes victimes ? Voyons… Un pistolet, une hache, deux grenades, un poignard, une fiole de poison, et les autres trucs étaient pourris, alors je les ai laissés._

-Pas mal, pas mal… pour une poupée. Bon, on se retrouve où ?

_-Comme tu veux… Au fard de la zone B4, peut-être ? C'est un bon repère, je crois. De là-bas, on peut voir toute l'île et tuer directement et sans trop de risque les personnes d'en bas._

-C'est une bonne idée. T'sais que tu m'impressionnes, des fois ? Je croyais pas que la siii belle héritière Kazuo avait un cerveau. Bref, à tout à l'heure, donc.

_-Ouais. »_

Jedusor raccrocha, puis partit.

-J'hallucine… Un truc de dingue, j'te jure… marmonna Harry, n'en revenant pas.

-Tu l'as dit, renchérit son partenaire.

Ils sortirent ensuite de leur cachette. Harry s'allongea sur le sol râpeux, se servant de son sac comme oreiller.

-Dors, ordonna-t-il à Draco. Demain, on aura besoin de toute notre énergie.

-Je sais… Mais c'est seulement que je ne suis pas tellement habitué à dormir par terre…

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié que Môssieur ne dort que dans des draps en soie, répondit le brun avec un mépris non feint.

Draco se sentit soudain très triste. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi son coéquipier détestait autant le fait qu'il vienne d'une famille aisée… Pourtant, s'ils devaient s'entraider, il valait mieux qu'ils s'entendent bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion… Il était tout à fait conscient du fait qu'Harry se fichait pas mal qu'il vive ou pas. Il n'agissait que dans son propre intérêt… Certes, il ne s'adressait à lui que par ordres et par cris, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'avait tout de même sauvé… Et _cela_, ce n'était pas n'importe quoi.

-Excuse-moi, commença-t-il doucement, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, tout à l'heure, dans la classe… Je suis désolé si cela t'a vexé.

Son partenaire le regarda longuement, comme pour le sonder. Finalement, il lui répondit, désinvolte :

-Ce n'est rien. Si je suis désagréable, ce n'est pas à cause de ça… Je suis ainsi avec tout le monde, tu sais. Il me faut de temps pour accorder ma confiance à quelqu'un. Si je me suis énervé, c'est parce qu'en fait, tu avais raison. Pour ta dernière phrase, du moins.

-Tu… ?

Le blond se sentit encore plus honteux. Il devait l'avoir cruellement blessé en lui disant cela. « _Moi au moins, je peux m'offrir ce que je veux sans jouer la pute ! » _Mais lui-même, il ne savait pas… Il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait, d'être obligé de vendre son corps pour s'en sortir… Alors, pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? De quel droit s'était-il permis ? Comme il regrettait…

-Je t'interdis de me plaindre, lui déclara le brun, le sortant de ses pensées. Si je fais ça, c'est parce que je l'ai choisi, et pour rien d'autre. C'est un moyen très simple et rapide de gagner de l'argent, pour quelqu'un comme moi qui ne sait rien faire et qui est très dépensier. Quand on y réfléchit, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça… Alors, ne me plaint pas. Ne dis rien, d'ailleurs, et dors.

Le blond enleva alors sa veste, l'étendit à ses côtés puis s'allongea dessus.

-Ca te dérange si je me mets près de toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

Harry soupira. Il ne pouvait pas dire non, alors que ce garçon venait juste de s'excuser auprès de lui.

-Non, répondit-il. Vas-y.

-Merci.

Peu de temps après, alors qu'Harry était sur le point de s'endormir, il entendit son coéquipier rire doucement.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Haha… Non, ce n'est rien… C'est juste que je me disais que… Que, tous comptes faits, mon rouleau de papier toilette aura servi à quelque chose… Il a… Il a presque cassé le nez de Jedusor… Haha…

L'aîné se permit un doux et minuscule sourire… Minuscule, certes, mais un sourire quand même. Son partenaire était vraiment surprenant… Ils étaient sur une île déserte, avec trente-huit autres élèves, pour participer à un programme, dont peu ressortaient vivants… Il y a quelques minutes, ils avaient même failli mourir… Comment Draco pouvait-il penser à cela, et en rire ?

_Ce mec… il est vraiment bizarre_, pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir._ Il a l'air trop… jeune, trop innocent, trop doux, trop gentil… trop parfait. On est trop différents, tous les deux… Mais, malgré tout, il promet. Il est vraiment mignon, en plus…_

* * *

_Et voilà le troisième chap! Vous l'avez trouvé comment? Perso je l'ai trouvé assez facile à écrire, sauf vers la fin où je bloquais un peu..._

_Dans ce chap, on voit un peu plus de quoi ont l'air Mitsuko et Tom lol. Car oui, ils auront tout de même leur importance dans l'histoire._

_Pov' Draco quand même... Harry n'arrête pas de lui gueuler dessus, sauf peut-être à la fin..._

_En tous cas, cette fois-ci, pas de fin sadique lol! Et aussi, désolée mais je ne crois pas que la suite arrivera avant fin août... Car je pars en vacances en Chine dès mardi pour les deux prochains mois, et je ne pense pas que là-bas, je dispose d'un pc... Pas pour uploader les chaps, en tous cas! Bien sûr, ça ne m'empêchera pas de rédiger la suite sur brouillon!_

_Je vous fais de gros bisous, en espérant que lorsque je rentrerais, des gentilles personnes m'auront laissé des reviews lol!_


	4. Début du chap 4

Hum, salut tout le monde...

Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard! J'avais promi le new chap fin août et tous comptes faits, je ne l'uploade que maintenant... Désolée. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses pour le retard, si ce n'est que j'avais complètement oublié la fic, après un été de folie... Je remercie donc Yepa de me l'avoir rappelé par message perso.

Et désolée encore, car ce n'est même pas le chap entier, seulement un bout que j'avais commencé avant de partir en vacs. Je l'uploade maintenant seulement pour vous faire patienter encore un peu, et pour vous montrer que je suis en vie. J'espère que la suite viendra bientôt, bien que ça ne dépende que de moi... En bref, je ne sais pas quand la suite viendra.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et désolée encore.

Le lendemain, Harry et Draco furent réveillés par des rythmes effrénés de musique électronique.

« Putain, grogna Harry, encore dans les vapes. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-On dirait… Pakito… répondit difficilement Draco, la bouche pâteuse.

Ils remuèrent un peu, refusant de se lever immédiatement.

-Mais pourquoi nous réveillent-ils avec du _Pakito _?! demanda le blond. Ils auraient pu mettre une musique un peu plus appropriée, non ? Je sais pas, moi, la marche funèbre, par exemple…

-Il semblerait que notre prof soit une fashion victime jusqu'au bout des ongles … dit le brun.

Soudain, une voix masculine retentit sur toute l'île, faisant sursauter les deux garçons :

**_-Allez, wake-up, bande de feignasses !_**

-Oh non, pas lui ! gémit Harry, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

**_- Il est six heures du matin, ça fait presque cinq heures que le jeu a commencé, et seulement quatre binômes sont morts ! Vous êtes mous, bougez-vous, quoi ! Heureusement que mademoiselle Mitsuko Kazuo du binôme treize est là pour remonter le niveau, quand même ! Merci à toi d'ailleurs ! C'était du très bon travail ! Mais la prochaine fois, évite de t'attaquer au personnel, je te prie ! On est tous bénévoles, alors un peu de respect !_**

- Quel con, ce prof ! pesta Harry, se levant péniblement et aidant son partenaire à faire de même.

**_-Oh ! J'ai tout entendu, insolent !_**

Le brun sentit brusquement son collier se resserrer autour son cou, l'étranglant douloureusement. Il tomba à genoux, au bord de l'asphyxie. Draco se précipita sur lui, paniqué.

-Harry ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as !

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, trop occupé à essayer de récupérer son souffle. L'étreinte se desserra peu à peu, le laissant haletant.

**_-J'ai oublié de préciser que vos colliers sont équipés de micros et qu'ils peuvent faire bien d'autres choses que d'exploser ! Alors faites attention à ce que vous dites ! Hein, quoi ?! Tu trouves que la chanson de Pakito est démodée, la fille du binôme six ?! Tiens, une décharge électrique pour toi ! Mouahaha, il est trop fort, ce système ! Y'a encore plein de boutons à essayer ! Ah, ça secoue, tu dis ? Et ben c'est bien fait !_**

Harry et Draco se regardèrent ; ils ne parlaient pas, mais leurs expressions en disaient long sur ce qu'ils pensaient : le mec qui leur servait de professeur était complètement dingue.

**_-Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Seulement quatre binômes sont morts, et tués par la même personne, en plus ! Je trouve cela scandaleux ! Alors, je vais faire un truc : je vais mettre en place des zones interdites, où vous ne pourrez pas stationner, sous peine de l'explosion de votre collier ! Je vais rajouter une zone toutes les heures ! De cette façon, vous serez obligés de rencontrer d'autres binômes ! Ouais, c'est génial comme truc ! Je suis tellement fort ! Bon, je vous annonce les zones interdites. Sortez vos cartes et notez-les !_**

Harry et Draco obéirent. Ils prirent leurs sacs puis sortirent leurs cartes et un stylo, notant au fur et à mesure les zones et leur heures d'interdiction.

**_-… et la dernière pour aujourd'hui, zone B4, à partir de vingt-deux heures. Voilà. Je m'adresserais encore à vous ce soir pour le compte-rendu. A plus tard._**

- On doit partir, annonça Draco, une fois le discours du professeur terminé. On est sur une zone interdite.

- Ouais, allons-y.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et partirent de la maisonnette.

_Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chap. Malheureusement je ne sais pas quand vient la suite. Merci à vous de continuer à lire cette fic, malgré le retard. _


End file.
